<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen (In Love) by milkbreadcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779434">Fallen (In Love)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbreadcat/pseuds/milkbreadcat'>milkbreadcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbreadcat/pseuds/milkbreadcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even without speaking, the angel gave off a healing and calming aura from miles away. And the two connected, laying in bed in the human's dreams, looking at the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling, and sharing hidden truths. No one else knew besides the board and him, and because the angels who left were never heard of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fallen (In Love)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watching the humans had always been their jobs. From conception onwards, they were trained, rules and guidelines becoming ingrained in them. With no family, conception leaving them truly alone besides their teachers, everyone looked forwards to assignment. And when they were lucky enough to finish training, they’d be assigned a human to take care of, that human becoming family. Assignment age differed per human and angel, some being in charge of babies, others watching over the elderly.</p><p>The most important rule with assignment was to never physically meet your human. The connection between the angel and human was fated, and to physically meet, or even worst, touch, was to connect the two being’s as one. Like the human concept of red string of fate, the string remained untied until physically meeting. Human’s were not to know about the guardian angels and the strings were to remain untied.</p><p>Angels would watch from above, separate from their human, never meeting or being on the same ground, but still connecting. Most saw this as being fine, you could still connect with your assigned without meeting, so they couldn’t find flaws in the rules. The few that found a problem with it would be moved, assigned a role different then guarding a human, these angels were usually those who hadn’t built connections with other angels and who worked alone, never truly being heard from unless it was to pass on an important message. They became known as the outlawed guardians.</p><p>When Akaashi had been conceived in the upper plane, everyone around knew he was fit for guarding. Even without speaking, the angel gave off a healing and calming aura from miles away. It was why he was loved by those around, angels always coming to him for advice with their own human. No one was surprised by him being gifted a human his own age to guide when he grew up, both being able to go through adulthood together.</p><p>The human, a somewhat quiet boy, with anxiety plaguing him, and Akaashi connected well. The file he was given had minimum details, just an age, the name of two friends, and his medical details. No name, no family. But he had worked with it, watching a human for a while, you learn things, and he was able to fill in the blanks. That was how he knew the boy’s name was Kenma, that his family had cut contact with him after he left for university due to him being queer, and it was how he knew that between the boy himself and his two friends, Kenma was able to manage his anxiety.</p><p>He didn’t seem to bothered by the lack of family, and Akaashi was glad to see he had two friends, Kuroo and Hinata, to help him get through life in person. And while he couldn’t be there physically, he was there in all other ways, making sure the two slept at the same time so he could visit him in his dreams for comfort, and always sending gifts of good fortune to him. He got attached, after all, neither of them had family, and he could relate to his human in many ways.</p><p>What no one expected, was when Akaashi was called into the advisory board one day. After all, his human was still alive, why would his role be upgraded to helping other angels watch over their humans, instead of just watching his? Except, his role wasn’t upgraded. The angel was given a warning, the board had seen the feelings growing within him. He was to still watch the boy, yet he had to detach himself emotionally or he would be transferred. So, he tried. He really did. But every day, it got harder to not think of Kenma, and one day, when he saw the boy smile with his friend while gaming, his heart raced. He couldn’t leave him though, if he left, Kenma wouldn’t get another guardian, he’d be left alone, and he didn’t deserve that fate. He wouldn’t let that happen.</p><p>Kenma’s dreams shifted, since he started university, they had always been the same, him and another boy hanging out together, it was his safe space. He figured it was his subconscious showing him a possible future, maybe the boy was his lover he had yet to meet. In the long run, it didn’t matter. Those dreams were a gift, and who was he to turn that down? His friends had noticed he was well rested more often when he slept, no longer dealing with anxiety dreams. Yet, he never told them about Akaashi, it was his little secret.  He grew attached, no one made him feel the way the boy did.</p><p>The two connected, laying in bed in the human’s dreams, looking at the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling, and sharing hidden truths. Kenma felt like the two knew each other as well as he knew Hinata and Kuroo, or even as well as he knew himself. But after three years, the dreams stopped. Every night after was empty, leaving him feeling anxious.</p><p>Days passed, and eventually, he was barely sleeping, scared of the void he knew he would face. He was determined to finish his courses though, he would graduate. So, he went for the staple of a tired student, coffee. There, he saw him. He knew it was real, he wouldn’t feel the heat of spilling his coffee in his dreams. It was real, he was real. Akaashi was there, almost glowing, and when the two made eye contact, the world slowed down.</p><p>Kuroo, working his coffee shift, couldn’t help be confused as his best friend from childhood and a random man hugged for longer than Kenma would normally hug anyone. Who was he??? Why was Kenma crying, and why did this man think he could wipe those tears away? He almost went to the back to call for someone to cover him so he could intervene, but then he saw Kenma’s smile. A smile he hadn’t seen since they were kids, and he knew then that whatever was going on, he wouldn’t stop it. Kenma was happy, who was he to stop it?</p><p>Akaashi gave Kenma his coffee to replace the spilt one, having ordered his humans coffee, not knowing any order besides that one, and the two went to Kenma’s place. Being on earth was different, but somehow, the room filled Akaashi with peace. Something about it, whether it being associated with the duo’s shared dreams, or just the fact that it was Kenma’s calmed his heart that had been racing since he had been called to the board.</p><p>His feelings had gotten him kicked out. He refused to give up Kenma, and so he was sent to Earth as a punishment. No one else knew besides the board and him, and because the angels who left were never heard of, he had no clue what was coming. But he knew, as long as he had Kenma, he would be fine.</p><p>The two settled in their relationship, the closeness from their dreams translating to reality smoothly. Kenma found out the truth about his boyfriend, and accepted him as he was. Akaashi met Kenma’s friends, who were wary of this random pretty boy who came out of nowhere, but grew to like him when they saw how at ease Kenma was, on top of the love both clearly had when one looked at other while they weren’t paying attention.</p><p>Kenma graduated, focusing his energy on his company and his videos, while Akaashi got a job at a flower shop, going from working part time to full time. The two worked together as if they were meant to be, and Akaashi couldn’t help question if him falling was fate. Kenma’s anxiety didn’t stop, but it calmed a bit, and his boyfriend helped him when it got bad.</p><p>Three years. For three years everything felt like a dream. Until it didn’t anymore. Akaashi started getting sick, the doctors didn’t know why and neither did he, but when he coughed up black, he pieced it together. Angels were never meant to be on earth, that’s why those who lost their guardian positions were never heard from outside of emergencies. The emergency messages were from the board, they had to have been, as he could never seen to get a message through to those above. The fallen had died, as retribution for their failure. He was lucky, he got three years.</p><p>Who knew what the others who fell went through, why they fell, how they lived, if they had lived at all? Yet he got to be with his lover. He had been lucky.</p><p>He kept working through the suffering, and it hurt Kenma, but the human tried to understand. Just as his human found solace in games, Akaashi found it in flowers, something they didn’t have access to above. He could work through pain, he adjusted. But then the dreams started. Kenma’s dreams became a void, and while he could adjust now that he was able to hold Akaashi in his arms, they were worst for the angel.</p><p>Akaashi had fallen, any solace from above in his sleep was gone, leaving only emptiness and screams. It was hell, just as religious prophesies had rumored. The dreams were draining, and slowly they happened more and more. Getting out of bed became harder, and it was hard for both of them, Kenma hating to see the boy he loved suffer. But to Akaashi, he still saw himself as lucky. Sure, he was trapped in darkness, hell, at night, but he still had his light, his own personal heaven, during the day. He’d go through anything for Kenma, and his boyfriend calmed the pain simply by existing. A blessing hidden in the dark.</p><p>Medically no one could figure it out, it was as if because he wasn’t meant on Earth. The life force he had inside was draining, as if to rid the Earth of a presence that wasn’t meant to be there in the first place. Within a year, the angel was bedridden. Within two, people began to forget he existed at all. Everyone, but Kenma, who was stuck watching it all happen. His boyfriend, fading away, leaving only him with the memory that he ever existed at all.</p><p>So, when Kenma woke up, to a warm but empty bed, he couldn’t find himself to be surprised. All that was left behind was a feather, and his memories.</p><p>-</p><p>He never moved on, he never bothered to try. On his deathbed, all he had was his memories of his angel. And it was those memories that lead him to peace as he took his final breath, just as his lover had when they were both alive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kenma was barred from Heaven, thus being sent to hell, for his love, he couldn’t help but find it funny. His angel had fallen for him, and he would never get the chance to take the same fall. But as he neared the gates to the Underworld, he wondered if maybe, humans had been wrong about Hell. Because there stood his lover, alive and well, waiting for him with open arms. Maybe, fate had been kind to them after all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>